Broken Heart yet New Life
by Lady16Darkness
Summary: Aleera, reborn as a human, escapes Castle Dracula and meets her true love, Markus Roth but her Master, Count Vladislaus Dragulia and sister, Verona returns to reclaim her and 'return' her back into a Vampire. Will Aleera fall for her old Master and return as a Vampire? or Fight for her new life? Anna Valerious makes an appearance in the story only as a ghost to Aleera near the end.
1. Chapter 1 New Life and New Love

Chapter 1

Resurrection and Meeting

She couldn't understand, she was supposed to be dead but she was alive. She still wore her gown however she despised it, as it made her look like a whore and a slut but she wasn't, just….looking for love which she never got from anyone beside her human family and her master but it was all a lie as he never loved her, just used her for sex and now she was going to make sure she wasn't going to be used by him again unlike her sisters especially Verona who sucked up to their Master, Dracula and she was **always** in control beside Dracula but he never mind as he loved her more than his other two brides, herself and Marishka.

The first thing that Aleera did was, she opened her chocolate brown eyes and saw the the sunlight which she never allowed to see as a vampire which was actually lethal to her and her kind. The only time she saw the sun was when she was human, how she missed it, she felt it touch her skin, no burning...just warm and filling. She rose to stand from the walk ground path of Castle Dracula, it felt strange, she lifted her hand to her chest where she felt something...her heartbeat, no, she in a dream but it felt so real and she then felt something slide down her cheeks, Tears!

**1 Hour,** Romania, Transylvania, Vaseria

It hasn't changed at all, it was still the same as all those years ago.

She hid behind the Valerious house, she didn't have her heightened senses as a human, she adjust, she couldn't hear any Valerious children but nothing until she caught a conversation of the villagers, "It was 1889 when Princess Anna Valerious, last of the royal gypsy line, the famous Valerious bloodline died after Dracula but nobody knows whys except the hunter known as Van Helsing of her death?" said an storyteller to group of children.

She was shocked, What year is it? How long had she been….well…...'dead'?

Aleera didn't know what hit her but it took her by surprise and she was covered by nets notted together and heard voices which belonged to, she presumed, the leader and his second in command.

"It can't be…...you should be dead…..Sir!"

The leader stepped towards her with one step at a time, he was quite young, about 23-year-old with deep brown hair, parted by his left side, along with blue eyes. He was very handsome which she liked and looked very strong which she also like.

"No…...it….can't….be?" said the leader who couldn't believe she was alive, no way but he had to admit she was very beautiful with her long waist-length flaming-orange wavy hair and deep brown eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Aleera Adelina" she smiled, not her smirk, her once human smile which in turn, he smiled.

"My name is Marcus Roth" he responded

**One year passed**

America, New York, Roth Estate

They lived in America, New york which caused Aleera to ask him about the world now, he told her. Marcus and herself fell in love before she was accepted into his group by his friends. She met his young only child, Ronald "Ron" Roth, who took a quite liking to Aleera to the point of asking his father would he marry Aleera, which she smiled and wondered. Little Ron said he wouldn't mind Aleera as a stepmother.


	2. Chapter 2 Resurrection of an old family

The love scene in this one is slightly based on the love scene in Underworld Evolution between Selene and Michael in the warehouse.

The love scene in this chapter is, Markus and Aleera, Dracula's bride, make love and this is her first time in lovemaking because Dracula would throw her on the bed and have his way with her before leaving her, basically he would have sex with her, not make love to her but with Verona and Marishka, he would make love to them as well as kissing their breasts, legs, kissing them and Marishka would tell Aleera about the 'lovemaking' this made her not only mad but also sad, upset.

Verona and Marishka never understood, just like Dracula.

Chapter 2: Resurrection of an evil family

The moonlight leaked through the large window and covered part of the tower in its light, rain fell through the top, though it wetted the machinery that now didn't worked due to its age. The old white bones near one of the old machinery began to move with cracking sounds before the frame begin to rearrange themselves, only to form a skeleton form without flesh and blood. Next thing happening was the small pieces on the floor stirred to covered the body, healing and fitting together, veins appearing with blood rushing through them before gaining flesh and meat then skin to the appearance of a human before hair, face features, eyes, body parts with lower legions. The figure to stand is none other than Count Vladislaus Dragulia.

He looked around; it's good to be back in the land of the living again. He felt something that became firstly strange, he felt...a bond similar to when he was alive, and could it be?

"Master" he turned around, that voice he recognized it, is it?

"Verona!" he gasped, last time he felt her was when she was killed by Gabriel Van Helsing. He walked to her before wrapping his arms around her, hugging her to him as if he was afraid to lose her again, Dracula then placed his lips on hers, gladly to feel her again as well as to feel her against him. He loved her more than Marishka or Aleera, but he did miss the other two, Marishka would make him smile while Aleera would know how to pleasure him, in bed.

**In America, New York, Roth estate **

"Dear?"

"Dear?" Aleera said as she searched for her love, in every room of their house or actually her love, Markus home. Her flaming orange hair pulled back from her face, showing her brown eyes of slight worry as well as curiosity. Every room she been, she meets one of her friends or either a servant.

She entered one of the main rooms which is used as a technical room for listening to reports as well as holding weapons there so they can clean and repair also keep the weapons in their holders in case of emergencies. Ann looked up from cleaning her weapons to the double doors, Aleera stood, waiting patiently,

"What's wrong Aleera? She asked

"Have you seen Markus? I can't find him anywhere" Aleera asked with hint of worry in her voice which Ann caught and replied "Don't worry Aleera, he buying his son's birthday present and ask me to tell you" she sighed in relief which filled her body. Ann smiled.

Aleera closed the door, leaving the room that Ann in before feeling something strange, it spread throughout her body as if she bonded to someone, like her old master. All of a sudden, something appeared in her mind, it shocked while frightened her, she began to shake with fear. The thing was...Her old forgotten master, Count Vladislaus Dragulia.

"Aleera" had spoken the king of vampires with a smirk appearing on his lips.

**2 Days later, America, New York, Roth Estate,**

**21 May, **

"Happy Birthday, Ron!" everyone cheered with their wine glasses raised in the air, the noise of glasses hitting together echoed around the room, as Ronald smiled, sitting in the head chair, with his father, Markus Roth and 'new' stepmother, Aleera Adelina standing behind him. Smiles and laughter vibrating around the room before the servants placed the birthday boy's presents on the table in front of him, smiles on their faces.

The guests looked as little Ron opened his first present though he has help from his father, tearing the shade paper away to reveal his first gift, it was a little teddy with a red big bow tie around it's fury neck and heart in its hands with saying 'mommy boy' which next the servant read out the card attached to the teddy,

"The first souvenir is from Miss Aleera" everyone clapped as Aleera cheeks became red-blushing which Markus caught and leaned down before claiming her lips in a kiss, she sense the warmth from his lips to hers. Afterwards she leaned down as little Ron positioned his little arms around her neck, hugging and thanking her before saying out load "Thank you Aleera" which was responses with 'awes' from the guests, around the room at the cute scene.

Little Ron let go of her, as she stood up straight, back next to her love, Markus Roth who wrapped his right arm around her waist with his right hand resting on her hip. The next contribution was placed in front of him while placing the teddy next to him for comfort; his father helped him again prior to the servant again reading the card, this time from his father, the blush paper exposed

"This donation is from Lord Markus" Little Ronald looked at his parent and got up with his black long blazer coat trailing after him, his father kneed down and his son left a kiss on the cheek before weeping prior to hugging his little boy this caused Aleera to smile unhappily with sniffing.

"You're welcome, son" sooner than letting go of his child, and then rising up. Giving and receiving offerings throughout the late afternoon until the last reward was done that's when the visitors were lead to the dining area where cake which is large chocolate icing on top with chocolate sponge as base with saying on top, 'Happy Birthday Ronald Roth'.

1 hour later, every person enjoyed the food, talking of how wondering the evening is as well as the day. Markus and Aleera shared a plate of cake though she felt weird because one for being a vampire for so long, she gotten use to drinking blood and not eating human food and secondly she forgot what it taste like, the plain flavour of cold fresh water and the crunching savour of bread.

Soon enough after dinner, drinks were served, red and white wine as well as orange juice which was only for Ann and Ronald.

"Thank you, everybody!" Markus said before lifting and waving his hand as he signalled the servants to take the company including his teammates to their guest rooms, leaving only Markus, Aleera and llittle Ronald.

"So tired-" spoken Ron due to being sleepily as he rubbed his eyes before collapsing forward as his eyes closed to sleep, though luckily, Aleera still had her fast reflexes so she caught Ron in her arms, his arms gasped around her neck and hearing his lightly breathing. Both of them smiled at the site before walking out of the room, up the considerable staircase where many corridors guided to more than 70 rooms.

Markus opened the door to his little boy's room, large bed to fit more than 5 people with large dark drapes surrounding the bed that are tied back with rope that is gold and chest filled with clothes. Aleera carried him to the bed, using one hand to pull the huge covers back before laying him down on the sheets, resting his head on outsize pillows, and then she covered him before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Ronald" they both whispered as switched off the light that had been on and neatly closed the door softly so they didn't wake the little one up. Aleera pushed her lips against Markus's as she positioned her arms around his neck, burying her long fingers into his dark hair, twirling, just at that moment he swung his arms underneath her legs and back, lifting her up bridal style but not breaking their passionate kiss.

Carrying her to his master bedroom, he kicked open the double doors and then walked in before putting her down. He broke the kiss to close the double doors before resuming the kissing however Aleera broke the kiss as she began to shake and sniffling, tears spilling down her cheeks before lowering her head to the ground, miserably. Markus became confused and worried.

"Aleera, what wrong?" he asked with concern and worry before putting a finger underneath her chin revealing to be trouble and unease feeling, she began to speak "I never made love before...I always had sex, used over and over by Dracula" she said before continuing "you see, my sisters; Verona and Marishka were the only ones to be made love to by _our master_ but I...Never, also recently I felt something and discovered my previous master has returned, with my sister, _Verona_" she replied with anger but crying at the same time, he couldn't believe it, she was used and used again for only lust and never loved. That bastard!

"Aleera, I'm so sorry, truly" Markus softy told her.

He hugged her, closely, her body trembling. She leaned back; her tears dried up and stared into his brown caring eyes, before touching his warm lips with hers. She opened her mouth to welcome his tongue which caressed hers and next happening was Markus hands undoing her gown, unzipping it at the back from the top to the bottom near her arse. She pulled back so her dress up fall, revealing her no strap black bra and black knickers.

She then helped Markus out of his clothes, firstly his black blazer long coat then black waist coat, after that his white shirt though the unbuttoning was done quickly by Aleera while he undid his black suit trousers. Finally, discarding all clothes including his black boxers, white sockets and black laced shoes, subsequently Aleera backed towards his master bed, which is king-size, with Markus following.

She fell backwards onto the soft covers with Markus although he placed his hands beside her so he wouldn't crush her. She felt his manhood against her inner thighs as well as his warmth light skin on top of her tanned skin which gave her shivers up and down her spine though she wasn't bothered by it. Markus whispered to her, "Are you ready Aleera? To which she nodded, he slowly, very slowly entered her with them both looking into each other eyes, she gasped before they resumed the kiss which then after 5 minutes, Markus made his way down her body. Kissing her chin which then lead to kisses all over her face, then to her baring throat where made love bites.

Licking his way down to her medium-size large breasts, he stuck his pinkish tongue out where he played with her left nipple which caused her to moan while moulding the other and thrusting into her. He in next to no time swapped so he played with her right nipple whilst moulding her left nipple, subsequently following, he then nextly kissed his way down to her abdomen where he located lightly kisses. He refocused on thrusting into her tenderly; the bed didn't shook or hit the opposite wall.

He continued to thrust into her soothingly, though it was slow and not high-speed, this carried on for unknown time. It was midnight, they stopped because completely satisfied and tired, they soon fell asleep with the covers over them and Aleera's head on Markus's white chest, both softly sleeping.


End file.
